Veronica Sawyer
Veronica Sawyer is the female protagonist of the cult classic film Heathers. Veronica is part of the most popular clique in her high school known as The Heathers. Her signature color is blue, symbolizing her deep, contemplative, and thoughtful personality. While Veronica continuously maintains that the murders were morally wrong, she was involved in all of them, but this doesn't stop her from trying to ultimately stop J.D. Early Life Veronica Sawyer used to be one of the freaks of Westerburg High School. She was previously best friends with Betty Finn before associating with The Heathers. Veronica's parents once wanted to move her to high school out of the sixth grade because of her grand I.Q., but decided against it because it would be difficult for her to make friends. Appearance Veronica is a beautiful girl with shoulder length, wavy chestnut colored hair, she is short and petite with hazel eyes, and fair skin. She is always wearing blue in some fashion, usually in the form of a blouse, skirt, or sweater. Personality Veronica is very upfront with people. Due to her maturity beyond her years, Veronica may come off as short or rude to some, but this is just because the students at Westerberg are too occupied with their social standing than their intellect. With J.D., Veronica is very carefree and happy, finally overjoyed that she has found someone similar to her. Or so she thought. Murders Heather Chandler The morning after the Remington University party, Veronica and J.D. visit Heather Chandler's house with a plan for Veronica's revenge: to make Heather "puke her guts out." After a few suggestions are thrown around, Veronica decides to offer her a wake-up cup full of milk and orange juice, turning down J.D.'s suggestions of liquid drain-o. He even goes so far as to pour the drain cleaner into the cup, but Veronica takes this as a joke and tells him that it’s not funny. J.D. apologizes, but doesn't say anything when a distracted Veronica accidentally gives Heather the cup of drain cleaner instead of the orange juice. Heather starts choking and falls through a glass coffee table in her bedroom. Despite the incident being a complete accident on Veronica's part, and her believing J.D. didn't know she had the wrong cup, the duo panics and decides to set it up to look like a fake suicide complete with a forged suicide note. Kurt Kelly & Ram Sweeney After Heather Chandler's funeral, Veronica agrees to go on a double date with Heather McNamara, Kurt, and Ram. Things go horribly wrong for Veronica and J.D. comes to her rescue. The following day, Kurt claims that Veronica gave him and Ram blowjobs and Veronica promptly denies doing this. Veronica and J.D. decide to get revenge on Kurt and Ram by embarrassing them; setting a scene to look like they had tried to commit a double suicide because they were gay for each other. Complete with "gay paraphernalia" and a note saying, they "could never reveal their forbidden love to an "uncaring and un-understanding world." Veronica calls Kurt, explaining that she will gladly have fun with them if they meet up with her. J.D. brings "ich lüge" bullets that he claims are completely harmless, but ich lüge actually means "I lied" in German and the bullets are very real. Fake Suicide After figuring out that J.D. intended to kill her, Veronica fakes her own suicide by tying a rope around her waist to support her weight and again around her neck to look like she hanged herself. It is extremely convincing, and a devastated J.D. tells her seemingly lifeless body about his entire plan to blow up Westerburg High the following day. Relationships ''Love Interests'' Jason "J.D." Dean (previous) During one of Heather Chandler's lunchtime polls, Veronica catches the eye of new student Jason "J.D." Dean. Veronica meets him again at a Snappy Snack Shack while getting some snacks for Heather Chandler before the Remington University party, where J.D. treats her to a cherry slushie. They meet again when J.D. climbs through Veronica's bedroom window later that night and challenges her to a game of croquet turned strip croquet and sex. Following the accidental death of Heather Chandler and murders of Kurt and Ram, Veronica realizes that J.D. is a complete lunatic and breaks up with him. J.D. continues to try and lure Veronica back to him, but she ultimately resists him despite temporarily giving into him. Shortly following their break up, J.D. breaks into Veronica's bedroom intending to kill her but was fooled into thinking that she was dead after witnessing her "suicide". While there, J.D. reveals to Veronica's "dead body" that he plans to blow up the entire school with all the students and staff in there. On the day of the bombing, Veronica successfully stops J.D. from harming anyone by shooting off his finger then shooting him again in the stomach. Believing him to be dead, Veronica leaves J.D.'s body in the boiler room and goes outside. But, J.D. isn't dead and he follows her outside where he blows himself up, seemingly much to Veronica's entertainment despite a few tears being shed. ''Friends'' Betty Finn In her childhood, far before Veronica met the Heathers, she was best friends with Betty Finn. However, upon becoming part of the Heathers, the girls drift apart to keep Veronica's reputation up. It is shown that Veronica and Betty bear no ill will towards each other, as they have a conversation about some old Halloween photos that Betty found. Unfortunately, this conversation is abruptly ended by Heather Chandler pulling Veronica away. After the murders, Veronica invites Betty over to her house to play croquet, this time ended by Heather Duke. It can be assumed that after the Heathers disband, their friendship resumes. The Heathers Veronica met Heather Chandler and become part of the Heathers clique sometime before their junior year of high school. Before Veronica joining the group, there were two other girls named Heather Duke and Heather McNamara, thus the clique's name being the "Heathers." Veronica does not get along well with Heather Chandler, and later Heather Duke, due to their awful personalities. She does get along well with Heather McNamara, even going on a double date with her, Ram, and Kurt, and stopping Heather McNamara from committing suicide in the school bathroom. Martha Dunnstock Veronica never had an issue with Martha like the other Heathers seemed to and felt guilty for being a part of bullying her. Although they never really talked during the duration of the movie, they did become friends at the end when Veronica invites her over for movies and popcorn. Quotes * "I say we just grow up, be adults and die." ---- * "If you were happy every day of your life you wouldn't be a human being. You'd be a game-show host. ---- * "I use my grand IQ to decide what color gloss to wear and how to hit three keggers before curfew." ---- * ”''Lick it up, baby! Lick. It. Up." ---- * "''Are we going to prom or to hell? ---- * "Listen, my Bonnie and Clyde days are over." ---- * "Heather, my love, there's a new sheriff in town." ---- * "How very." * "What is your damage, Heather?" * [Veronica] "I just killed my best friend!" [J.D.] "Or worst enemy." [Veronica] "Same difference!" * "Say hi to God." ---- * "Color me stoked." ---- * ”''You‘re not a rebel. You’re fucking psychotic.” ---- * "''You know what I want babe? Cool guys like you out of my life." ---- *"Dear Diary, My teen angst bullshit has a body count." ---- * Category:Film Characters Category:The Heathers Category:Female characters